


Squishy

by ElleIsGayMyDudes



Series: Sanders Sides Weight Gain [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Feedee!Logan, Feedee!Roman, Feeder!Logan, Feeder!Roman, M/M, Mutual Gaining, No actual sex, Weight Gain, but still, feederism, it is a kink, not safe for sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleIsGayMyDudes/pseuds/ElleIsGayMyDudes
Summary: Roman and Logan both gain weight. They possibly like it more than they should.





	Squishy

Logan was use to being soft.

He had always had some extra pudge on him. Mostly from genetics and partly from eating just a little too much. (Especially Crofters). He had gotten bigger deliberately after he moved out, he honestly preferred being bigger and he liked eating. Still he wasn’t really overweight, he was chubby at best.

His boyfriend Roman on the other hand was a different story.

Roman had always been naturally skinny. He was relatively short (at about 5’8, which was two inches taller than Logan) and he had a metabolism some would pray for, at least as a teen.

He had never been super active (he devoted himself to theater and though it kept him active enough, it wasn’t a sport) but it had been fine because of his aforementioned metabolism and that he didn’t eat a lot. In fact, he had even had a pretty toned stomach at points.

When they met in college, this was how their bodies looked. It remained like that throughout college and when they first got together as their senior year came to a close. They bonded over both being shapeshifters and their love of poetry and astronomy.

After college they had moved in together, it was going great. Logan got a job as a teacher at a local college and Roman was able to make a career as an artist and singer on YouTube (he mostly did covers and he had yet to do a face reveal). 

They weren’t rich by any means, but they were more than comfortable. Logan’s job allowed him to have enough money to pay rent each month and pay most of the bills since Roman’s art and music career was only just starting to take off and he would not be able to afford their nice apartment with his current number of commissions and supporters on Patreon. (Though he did pay a few bills.)

Regardless, things were happy right now and the two were satisfied. It had been about three years of this situation and they had both grown a lot, maturing quite a bit from when they met, or even from when they moved in together.

They grew in other ways as well. 

You see Roman had not only grown as a person, his stomach has seemed to grow too.

His flat stomach was gone. It was now squishy, very squishy. His whole body seemed to become slightly squishier. 

Funny enough, he didn’t really notice at first. He was preoccupied with other things. Though it was Logan funding many things, Roman, who was surprisingly good at math, was in charge of managing the finances in the home. Because of this he had a weekly budget which included all the bills. There was then what Roman set aside for food, and what was left for fun. (Though recently Roman has been using some of the fun money for Crofters or extra sweets, though no one said anything.) He also has his online career which kept him busy.

The day that it started to dawn on him, it started out normal, with Roman working on a cover and ordering groceries to be delivered. By the time Lo came home, Roman was finally relaxing on the couch. His was wearing a t-shirt that use to for great, but now was not fitting well,it honestly looked kind of tight. (Not that Roman had noticed)

He had accidentally drifted off. When he awoke Logan was laying on the couch witch him. Logan was asleep and looked so cute and comfortable that Roman wanted to squee. He then went to run his fingers through Logan’s hair, something he knew the other loved. When he did this he accidentally touched his own stomach.

It was only then that he realized how soft it was. 

With his new awareness, Roman finally began to note other things. Such as how it was starting to take more effort to button some of his pants because there was a little bit of stomach in the way. He noticed that his appetite did seemed to be larger than it was, with him eating larger portions. He had recently went to a restaurant he hadn’t been to a while and got his favorite thing there.

It was a half pound burger, with Swiss and American cheese and a bunch of BBQ sauce. Before it had always been too much for him but this time he could eat it with ease. He even could have gone for a small desert. 

He also noticed that he had started snacking much more than he did before. He had taken up getting food throughout the day and even eating crofters out the jar like Logan does (They had even started buying more Crofters to accommodate more people eating it).

This led to his conclusion. That his stomach capacity was increasing and that he had gained weight and was continuing to do so.

He however didn’t mind at all. In fact he kind of liked. Like a lot. He liked looking at his stomach, he liked playing with it, and he loved feeding it and making it full. 

So he continued on how he did, as noticed that Logan was gaining some weight as well, though Logan was fully aware that he was. Plus Roman was definitely gaining at a faster rate.

They eventually talked about this a few weeks later. Roman’s body was starting to leave the squishy territory and move into chubby, mostly his stomach which seemed to take a majority of his gain (as opposed to Logan, where his gain seemed to spread evenly throughout his body).

Logan was pressed against his side as they pressed against each other. Cuddles were much better with two pudgy boys. 

“I’ve noticed that I gained some weight recently.” He patted his stomach, “I’ve gotten pretty soft.” 

Logan shrugged. “You have. And so have I.” He then paused for a second, “However, I do find it quite attractive on myself as well as in you, if you like having extra weight on you, that is.”

Roman smiles, “I honestly like it.” He then smirks at Logan, “Hey does that big brain of yours know a term for people into weight gain. Like  _ in to it, _ in to it.”

Logan rolled his eyes though he had a fond smile on his face. “It’s called feederism. Assuming that you enjoy gaining yourself you are a feedee/gainer. I enjoy gaining myself and I like helping others gain so I consider myself a feeder as well.”

Roman nods to show understanding. “So if I want to gain more weight but also want to help you gain, would that make me both too?” Roman pondered. He then paused, “I’d also like to help you, because honestly the idea you being bigger is really attractive.”

Logan smiled. “We’d be mutual gainers. And sure I’d be happy to help you gain, and it would be nice to have an encourager. Especially one who already knows what I like and wants to pig out with me.”

Roman smiles and kissed Logan’s lips, sealing the deal.

From then on it was only a matter of time. A matter of portion sizes increasing. A matter of waistlines expanding til both of them eventually had to go shopping for new clothes as they had become too big for their old ones. 

On one night Roman was sat back on the couch, his stomach pushed to its near brim. He was on the edge of chubby, tip toeing into what many would start to call fat and he was excited for it. His gain was faster than Logan’s, but Logan was only proud of his partner. 

Tonight was focused on Roman and feeding him. Logan has made a huge pot of pasta, carb and dairy heavy Fettuccine Alfredo which filled Roman up. Only a few minutes after he had finished two large portions and a medium one did Logan have Roman on the couch, starting him with a quart of chocolate ice cream. Roman happily started eating it, his stomach being pushed to its limits in such a delightful way.

When it was done, Logan rubbed Roman’s stomach as praised him, small rubs in a circular motion as he complimented him and told him how great he did.

Roman smiled, feeling relaxed, content, and just as important as the first two, full. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I’m now taking prompts for Moxiety, Logince, LAMP, and Remile. Feel free to comment them. 
> 
> (Just know that I don’t do degradation or force feeding. But I’ll write most other parts of feederism, regardless of whether it’s realistic weight gain or not. XD)


End file.
